


Misc Drabble #7

by Meteora-Writes-Drabbles (MeteoraWrites)



Series: Misc Tumblr Drabbles [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Burns, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Showers, Werewolf Healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 18:51:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19707352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraWrites/pseuds/Meteora-Writes-Drabbles
Summary: anonymous asked:“Does this make it any better” angsty Scissac -Green





	Misc Drabble #7

Scott is fairly sure he’s dying. It feels like he’s dying. Or maybe he’s just really really close to passing out. Either way, he feels like shit and everything hurts and his enhanced alpha healing is taking its dear sweet time to do its job.

Isaac is there with him. The only reason he’s still awake. Well, that and the cold water hitting him from the shower they’re currently sitting in.

Isaac is behind him, arms wrapped around Scott’s shoulders and chest to keep him from sliding down any farther. They had fought a salamander. And not the cute little things that live under logs in the preserve. this was a creature of fire that was accidentally woken up and pissed off.

Parrish was able to fight it, but before he could arrive, Scott stepped in and took a beating. The burns would heal, but because of the nature of them, it would take a while. So to make it a little more tolerable Deaton suggested cold water and being close to someone from the pack.

Isaac was the obvious choice.

The beta raises a hand to brush back wet bangs and inspect one burn that covered the side of Scott’s cheek. “Does this make it any better?” he asks before pressing a soft kiss to one of the places unmarred by burns and cuts.

It sends a shiver through Scott, and he shifts a little in Isaacs hold to try and get more comfortable. The cold is helping, and Isaac’s warmth against his back is keeping him from getting too cold and shivering. The burns still hurt, feel angry and hot and make his skin too tight, but they’re starting to heal and he can see the one on his leg getting smaller now. “Yeah, a little,” he says, voice still a bit hoarse from where he’d inhaled smoke earlier.

Isaac runs careful fingers through Scott’s hair, slicking it back so water doesn’t drip from the ends into his eyes where his head is tilted back to rest on Isaac’s shoulder. “It won’t be much longer, you’re doing great, Scott.”

Scott can’t help but snort at that. “So great I can almost move my arm again.”

Isaac sighs and nuzzles into Scott’s neck, mindful of his burns. “Shut up, Scott.”

Scott just grins, he still hurts like hell and feels like dying, but Isaac is there with him and his burns are getting better slowly, so it isn’t all that bad.


End file.
